The Hematology Oncology Service, Department of Medicine, manages all of the chemotherapy cases referred to the David Grant USAF Medical Center at Travis AFB, California. The Medical Center has been a member of the Northern California Oncology Group since the inception. The Medical Center personnel have been an integral part of the cancer program with membership in the Executive Committee, Human Subjects Committee, various disease oriented committees and has provided Chairmanship of the Lung Committee. Several Groupwide protocols have been written, several papers have been submitted to national meetings and finished works have been submitted for publication. The purpose of this grant request is to provide support for continuation of activities in the Northern California Cancer Program. Participation includes: (1) case material for Phase I, II and III protocols of the Group, (2) working committee participation in Group organizational activities, (3) development of protocols, and (4) critical analysis of data and treatment results. Salaried support for data managers/protocol administrators is being sought for support of these activities.